The maid
by delenalover2
Summary: Alex works as a maid, so what will happen when she will start working for Justin, a rich guy... I change the caracters to Justin and Alex
1. Chapter 1

*Justin is a rich guy who lives alone in a house at LA, his dad is in London and his mum died 5 years ago, he have his best friends Zeke, Mason and Chace*

Justin*to his maid, really mad* you're FIRED

Maid: but I need money, please don't fire me

J: it's too late, now go

Maid*really sad, walks away*

Zeke: wow

J*sits on the couch* I just can't take her anymore

Z: I agree with you, she's a dork

J: yeah I know, and now I have to look for a new maid

Z: don't worry I'll help you find one

J: thanks

*after few days*

Z: hey Justin, you're not going to believe this, but I find you a maid

J: really?

Z: yeah and she's coming over after 15 min

J: well great

*after 15 min*

Alex*knocks on the door*

Z: oh she's here*opens the door*

Z: hey come in

A*enters the house*

J*sees her and was shocked because she was young* hey

A: hey

J: so you're my new maid?

A: mmm… I guess, if you want to

J: aren't you a little young for being a maid?

A: yeah but I need money to afford college, so I work at people houses

J: oh…

Z: so Justin, what do you think?

J*to Alex* will just give us a minute?

A: yeah sure*goes to the kitchen*

J: she's like 18

Z: ok I know she's young but isn't this better than having a 40 years old lady?

J: I don't know…

Z: come on just take her

J: alright fine

Z: Alex

A*comes out of the kitchen* yeah

J: you're my new maid

A: thank you sir, you will not regret it

Z: ok so me and Chace have to go now, good luck

J: alright bye

Z: bye*leaves with Chace*

J: ok so my name is Justin

A: I'm Alex

J: ok now come on I will show you were to sleep

A*fallows Justin*

*after a while*

*Justin shows her the house and everything she needs to work*

A: mmm… where's my uniform?

J: oh yeah*gives her the uniform* here you go

A: thanks*goes to her room, puts the uniform on, then get back downstairs* ok what do I have to do now sir?

J*watching TV* just go do the dishes

A*goes to the kitchen and starts doing the dishes*

*at night*

J*watching TV*

A*comes from the kitchen*mmm… sir… dinner is ready

J: what's for dinner?

A: steak

J: I don't want steak, go make me some pasta

A: ok*goes to the kitchen while thinking: what an arrogant*

*after few minutes*

A: the pasta is ready sir

J: ok*sits on the table and starts to eat*

A*goes back to the kitchen*

*the next day*

A*wakes up and goes to the kitchen to make breakfast*

*after few minutes*

J*wakes up and gets downstairs*

A*sees him*hi sir

J*doesn't look at her* hey, where's my breakfast?

A: on the table in the kitchen

J*sarcastic*then what are you waiting to bring it to me?

A: I'm sorry sir*goes to the kitchen and brings him the breakfast* here you go

J*starts eating*

*after few minutes*

J: hey you, what was your name again?

A: Alex sir

J: oh yeah, well I'm going out now, while I'm out you can just clean the house

A: ok sir

J*leaves*

A*starts to clean the whole house*

*later that day*

J*comes back home*

A*was sitting in the garden*

J*heard her voice, went to the garden and sees here * hey you

A*turns to him quickly* oh… he… hey

J*pissed* who told you that you can sit down?

A: I… I'm sorry sir but I was just…

J: you were what? Why aren't you cleaning the house?

A: I was cleaning it, but I stopped few minutes ago to rest a little

J: to rest a little?! You're not supposed to rest a little, you're a maid

A*annoyed*yeah but I'm a person too and I get tired

J: don't talk to me like that ok, I'm your boss and I can fire you, you know?

A*sighs* I'm sorry sir, I didn't know what happened to me

J: good now go and continue your work

A: yes sir*enters the house*


	2. Chapter 2

*the next day*

*in the kitchen doing the dishes*

J: hey

A: oh hey sir

J: I need you to go to the market and buy some groceries because my friends are coming for lunch today

A: yeah ok

J: here's some money and all the stuff you need to buy and I want you here in less than one hour to start preparing lunch

A: oh ok

J: you can go now

A: can I just change my costume and wear some clothes?

J: yeah just hurry

A*goes upstairs, changes her clothes then went to the market*

*after a while*

A*comes back home*

J: oh great you're here, now just go to the kitchen and start preparing lunch they're going to be here in 2 hours

A: ok sir*enters the kitchen and starts preparing lunch*

*after 2 hours*

J: hey did you finish?

A: mmm… yeah

J: ok good

Zeke*knocks on the door*

J*opens the door*

Z: hey hey hey

J: hey dude, what's up?

Z: great

Chace: hey

J: Chace my man

Ch: how are you?

J: I'm fine and you ?

Ch: same

Mason: did you forgot about me?*smiles*

J: Mason my friend*gives him a manly hug*

J: come on let's come inside

*they all went inside and sits on the couch*

M: mmm hey Justin, I heard you got a new maid, is that right?

J: yeah it is

Ch: so can we see here?

J: yeah sure*shouts* hey Alex come over here

A*comes from the kitchen* yeah?

*Chace and Mason was shocked because she was young*

J: Mason, Chace this is Alex, Alex this is my friends Mason and Chace

A: mmm… hey

Ch: hey

M: how old are you?

A: mmm… I'm 18

Ch: aren't you a little young to be a maid

A: mmm… well I need money to afford college so…

J: yeah well you can go back to work now

A*looks at Justin then goes back to the kitchen*

M: wow dude she's hot

J: what? You can't be serious right? She's a maid

M: yeah so… she a normal person too

Ch: yeah I agree with Mason, she's only 18 and she's really cute

J: let's just sit on the table and start to eat

*everyone started to have lunch and talk with each other*

*after a while*

*everyone was sitting on the couch and talking when suddenly they heard something breaking in the kitchen*

*they run to the kitchen*

J: what happened?

A*doesn't know what to say* oh… mmm… I

J: what did you do?*a little pissed*

A: I was doing the dishes and there are few dishes that slipped from my hand and broke

J: what? So you break the dishes?

A: I'm so sorry… I…

J*pissed* what's your problem? Have you any idea where the dishes were from? They were for my mother

A: I'm really sorry but… but it's not my fault

J: NOT YOUR FAULT? OF COURSE IT'S YOUR FAULT

Z: hey Justin calm down

Ch: yeah Mason is right

M: of course she didn't mean to break them

J: you had to be that dumb to let the dishes slip away from you?

A*tears in her eyes* I'm sorry

J: sorry is not going to bring me back the dishes

M: Justin it's fine, don't go so hard on her

Z: yeah Justin, just forget it

J: just go to your room now, and don't let me see your face

A*looks down and walks away quickly*

J*sighs*

Ch: Justin, you know she didn't mean to

M: yeah you didn't have to get all pissed out on her, she's doing her best

J: you don't know anything about her

Z: and you think that you do? You are the one that don't know anything about her, you're just too busy screaming and yelling at her, she's just an 18 year old girl Justin and you're just 21 so she's normal just like you

Ch: yeah he's right Justin

J*sighs* yeah

M: and if you don't want her I would like to take her, if you know what I mean*winks at Justin*

J: shut up Mason and don't even think about it

M: but…

J*cuts him* I said don't even think about it ok?

M*sighs* fine


	3. Chapter 3

*the next day*

J*wakes up and gets down to the kitchen*

J*doesn't sees Alex* is she still sleeping? You got to be kidding me*pissed*

J*went quickly to her room, mad, opens the door* HEY WHY ARE YO…*stopped when he sees her peacefully sleeping*

J*looks at her for a few seconds and sighs then walks away and closes her door room behind him*

*later*

A*wakes up and looks at the clock and it's 9 and she was supposed to be up at 7*

A: oh my god* gets up quickly, changes her clothes and went downstairs*

A*sees Justin in the kitchen* mmm… I'm so sorry sir, I don't know why I overslept, but I…

J*cuts her* that's fine

A*shocked* oh…

J: just go to work

A: yes sir, mmm… but can I ask you a question first?

J: what?

A: why you didn't wake me up?

J; oh well… I know you were tired and I thought that I can let you sleep a couple of hours, I mean you're just a normal person

A: oh… well thank you sir

J: whatever

A: and I'm really sorry about what I did yesterday

J*cuts her* just forget about this ok, are you ok?

A: yeah I'm fine sir

J: mmm I need to ask you a question

A: yeah

J: why did you choose to become a maid, I mean I know that you need money for college but you could've just work as a waitress or I don't know maybe in a library

A*looks down and sighs* yeah

J: did I saw something wrong?

A: no it's just… my parents died 3 years ago and I needed to pay the rent but I didn't have money so they kicked me out of the house I didn't have any place to stay so I started to work as a maid because I would have a place to stay*looks away with tears in her eyes*

J*a little shocked about what she just told him* oh… I'm sorry

A*tears starts to fall from her eyes* mmm… can I go for few minutes to my room?

J: yeah sure

A*walks away*

J*watches her leaving and sighs*

*after 30 min*

J*knocks on Alex's room*

A*opens it* oh I was just getting downstairs, I'm sor…

J*cuts her* I didn't come over here to tell you to get downstairs, I wanted to see if you're alright

A: oh… mmm… yeah I'm fine sir

J: look from now on I'm going to treat you like a normal 18 year old girl not as a maid ok?

A: but yo...

J*cuts her* so it's a deal

A: ok

J: and one more thing, stop wearing that stupid uniform and just wear your normal clothes

A: but I work and I have to wear my uniform

J: no you don't have to wear it, I don't want to see you anymore in this*point to the uniform* now change and get downstairs

A*smiles* thank you

J*smiles and leaves*

*after few minutes*

A*gets downstairs*

J: oh great you're here, I want you to set the table for lunch

A: yes sir*about to enter the kitchen*

J: wait

A*turns around* what?

J: my name is Justin, so call me by my name and not sir

A: but sir, you're my boss and I work for you, I can't cal…

J*cuts her* I'm the boss and I make the decisions here, and I'm telling you to call me Justin

A*nods* ok si… I mean Justin

J*smiles* good

A*smiles and went to the kitchen*

*at lunch*

J*starts to eat on the table*

A*eating in the kitchen alone*

J: hey Alex?

A*comes from the kitchen* yeah?

J: bring your plate and come eat with me, I don't feel like eating alone today

A: mmm…ok*brings her plate and sits next to Justin on the table*

J: hey I'm going today to the mall to buy a suit because I have a dinner tomorrow with my friends; do you want to come with me?

A: but I have to clean the house

J: don't worry about this right now, you will clean it tomorrow, so do you want to come?

A: I would love to sir

J: what did I told you about calling me sir?

A: oh I'm sorry, it's just new

J*smiles* don't worry you will get use to it

A*smiles and continue eating her lunch*

*after few hours*

*they went to the mall*

*walking in the mall*

A*suddenly, sees her old friend Nick*

Nick*sees her too* oh my god, Alex Russo

A*surprised* Nick?

N: I can't believe it's you

J*looking at them, confused*

N: how are you?

A: I'm fine and you?

N: great*smiles*

N*looks at Justin* who's that?

A: oh… this is Justin, I'm his…*felt embarrassed to tell him that it's his maid* I'm his… a…

J*knows what she's thinking* friend *looks at her and smiles* she's my friend

A*look at him and smiles then back at Nick*

N: oh… well I have to go now but I definitely want to see you again

A: yeah sure

N: ok bye*smiles and leaves*

A*looks at Justin* mmm… thanks for what you did

J*smiles* don't worry, I know it's hard to be introduced as my maid, so when you meet somebody else from now on just say that I'm your friend, ok?

A*smiles and nods*

J: come on let's go to the suits store

*they went to the store*

A*waiting for Justin to try his suit*

J*comes out* what do you think?

A:mmm… too black, don't you think?

J*looking at the mirror* mmm… yeah you're right*go back inside and changes*

J*comes back* what about this one?

A*looking at him and smiles* it's… it's perfect

J: really?*smiles*

A; yeah it's great

J: good then I'll take this one

*after few minute*

J*walking with Alex in the mall* so tell more about yourself

A: what do you want to know?

J: mmm… did you ever had a boyfriend?

A: mmm… no I didn't

J: why?

A: I didn't find a good guy yet

J: oh and did you…*looks around and doesn't sees Alex* mmm Alex?*looking around when he sees her standing in front of a store looking at a dress*

J*went over her*mmm… Alex?

A*turns to him* oh Justin… I'm sorry… I was just looking at that dress

J: did you like it?

A: it is pretty

J*walks inside the store*

A*pulls him back* what are you doing?

J: I'm going to buy you that dress

A: no no no… I can't let you do that

J: why not?

A; did you see the price?

J: yeah so…

A: it's really expensive

J*rolls his eyes and enters the store*

J*to the girl* mmm… excuse me ma'am but I want that dress over here mmm for her*point to Alex* I don't know her size so…

Girl: yeah don't worry I got it*goes and brings the dress* here you go

J: thank you*takes the dress and gives it to Alex* come on try it

A: Justin I ca…

J*cuts her* I don't have to hole day just take it*smiles*

A*smiles and takes the dress and went to try it on*

A*comes out* what do you think?

J*looking at her* wow…

A*smiles* what?

J: you're amazing… I mean the dress… the dress is amazing

A: really?

J: yeah sure, come on go change so we can leave

A*changes and Justin paid for the dress*

*after a while, at 11h pm*

*walking in the street*

A: thank you so much Justin for the dress

J: you're welcome

A: you didn't have t…

J*cuts her* it's over now*smiles* I wanted to buy you the dress

A*smiles* thanks

*after few minutes*

*still walking*

*suddenly 2 mans appears*

Man 1: hey there cute girl*smirks*

A*scared*

J*stands in front of Alex* stay away from her

Man 2: oh you're so funny*sarcastic*

Man1: yeah, hey you why don't you come with us and have some fun?*tries to takes Alex's arm*

A*was linked to Justin's arm*

J*pissed*don't touch her

Man1: oh I'm so scared*sarcastic*

Man2*punches Justin in the face*

J*wince from pain* ouuchhh

Man1*grabs Alex by her waist*

A*tries to release herself from him* leave me alone… Justin… help

J*really pissed off, punches really hard the man in his face*

Man1*released Alex and holds his nose*

J*takes Alex's arm and pulls her back*

A*really scared and worried, wrapping her arms around Justin's waist*

J*wrapping his arm around her* GO AWAY NOW

Man 2: who are you to defend her?

J: OH I'M GONNA…

*the 2 man runs quickly*

J*looks at Alex* are you ok?

A: yeah I'm fine, but you have a bruise on your face

J: it's nothing, let's just go home

A*looks at Justin one last look and start walking with him*

J*puts his arm around Alex and walk home*

*at night*

J*sitting on the couch, watching TV*

A*sitting in the kitchen*

J: Alex?

A*comes out of the kitchen* yeah?

J: mmm… do you want to watch a movie with me?

A: oh I… mmm I don't know… I…

J: come on sit down, it's not like you have something else to do*smirks*

A*smiles and sits next to him* hey I wanted to thank you for saving me today from those guys

J: you don't have to thank me Alex, I did the right thing, they were going to hurt you

A: yeah I know but you got hurt

J: don't worry about me, I'm fine, the important thing is that you are too

A*smiles* thanks

*during the movie*

J*looks at Alex*

A*looks at him* mmm… what's wrong?

J: nothing it's just… Chace and Mason were right about you

A: about me?

J: yeah, you are cute

A*shocked* what?

J: oh I'm sorry did I say something wrong?

A: no, but I'm just shocked

J: oh yeah… but I'm serious, how didn't you had a boyfriend, the boys must be begging you to go out with them

A: yeah right, like that will ever going to happen

J: and why you're saying that, don't you think that you're beautiful?

A*blushes* mmm… I don't know, I think I'm normal

J*smiles* I'm sorry if I freaked you out but I don't know what happened to me to tell you all those stuff

A: no it's fine

J: good

*they continue watching the movie*


	4. Chapter 4

*the next day*

J*wakes up and went to the kitchen*

J*sees Alex* hey

A: he…*turns to him and sees him shirtless, standing still looking at Justin's muscular body*

J: mmm… are you ok?

A*looks back at him* oh… yeah… I... I'm ok

J: so did you sleep well*sits on the chair*

A: yeah* gave him water and a plate of pancakes*

J: mmmmm that looks delicious

A*smiles* well thank you, those are my mum's recipe*her smile fade away and looks down*

J*looks at her* are you alright?

A*looks at him and wipes few tears with her sleeve* yeah yeah I'm fine

J: today I have that dinner with my friends, so you will be alone for the night

A: that's ok

J: you can just watch TV or something

A: I'll see what I'll do

J: good*starts eating his pancakes*

*later that night*

J*preparing himself in his room*

*after few minutes*

J*comes downstairs* hey Alex? Can you fix me the tie?

A: yeah sure*comes over to Justin and start fixing his tie*

A*when she finished she looks over at Justin's face*

*her face was so close to his*

A: mmm… he… here you go*steps back*

J: thanks, so how do I look?

A: great, perfect… I mean… the tux is perfect

J: good, ok so I better get going now, but hey can you wait for me till I come back? I need to talk to you

A: but you will be back late, I don't know maybe at midnight, what if I want to sleep?

J: please just watch some movie, do whatever you want, but please just wait for me

A: yeah sure I'll wait for you

J: thanks, ok so I'll go now, bye

A*sighs* bye

J*leaves*

A*sits on the couch and turns on the TV*

*after few hours*

J*comes back home*

J*enters the house* Alex?

J*walks in the living room and sees Alex lying on the couch sleeping with the TV on*

J*walks closer to her, takes the remote and turn the TV off, then looks at Alex peacefully sleeping*

J*smiles then wraps his arms around Alex and carries her to her room*

J*laid her down on the bed and looks at her for a few seconds*

J* moves a straight of hair from her face and kisses her forehead then leaves*

*the next morning*

J*preparing breakfast*

A*walks in the kitchen, rubbing her eyes* Justin?

J*turns to her and smiles* good morning sleepyhead

A: why are you awake? And you're making breakfast? Usually I'm the one how makes the breakfast

J: well I thought that today I will let you rest a little

A: oh… look I know you told me to stay awake yesterday until you come back but I jus…

J*cuts her* no Alex, I'm sorry for asking you to do something like that, I shouldn't have asked you to stay awake, I don't know what I was thinking

A: no, you're the boss and you can tell me whatever you want

J: no Alex listen, first of all, I don't want you to call me boss because I feel like I'm the king and you're just a maid

A: but it's like that, I'm your maid

J: no, you don't understand, I don't want you to think like that, you're a normal person who works for me, but not a maid

A*chuckles* that doesn't make any sense

J*laughs a little* what I meant is, that you're not a maid Alex, you're a wonderful 18 year old girl

A*smiles* I think I understood what you mean, and thanks

J*smiles* and I'm sorry one more time for yesterday

A: it's ok, don't apologize, but what did you needed to tell me?

J: you know what? We'll talk about it later, for now I made my dad's recipe, so if you like to taste them*points to the pancakes*

A*chuckles and sits down next to Justin and starts to eat*

*after a while*

J*sitting on the couch watching TV* hey Alex?

A*comes out from the kitchen* yeah?

J: come and sit with me, why are you always sitting alone in the kitchen?

A: I don't know, I didn't think that you wanted me to sit with you

J: what? No why are you saying that? Of course I want you to sit with me, come on sit down*smiles*

A*comes and sits next to him*

J: so what movie do you want to watch?

A: mmm… I don't know you choose

J: ok*puts a movie*

*half way through the movie*

J*moves closer to Alex*

A*looks at him confused*

J*looks at her and smiles*

A*blushes*

J*wraps his arm slightly around Alex*

A*doesn't know what to do, was a little embarrassed*

*after a while*

*they fell asleep in each other arm*

*Alex wrapping her arm around Justin and resting her head on his chest and Justin wrapping his arm around Alex*

*after few minutes*

J*opens slowly his eyes and smiles when he saw Alex sleeping on his chest slightly smiling*

J*starts to stroke her cheek*

A*opens slowly her eyes and sees that she's sleeping on Justin*

A*stands up quickly in shock* oh my god… I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean t…

J*cuts her* no Alex it's alright, I'm not mad at you

A: you're not?

J: why would I be?

A: because you're my boss and I slept on you

J*shakes his head* I told you a million times that I'm not your boss

A: yes you are

J: I mean that I don't want you to think that way; I want you to think that I'm… I'm your friend

A*shocked* my friend?

J: yeah you're my friend Alex

A: but I work for you and I'm your maid

J: no Alex, you're a wonderful girl and you don't deserve to be working as a maid, you deserve to be treated like a princess

A: yeah right, like this will ever going to happen, no one likes me and everyone thinks that I'm a useless stupid girl who's always going to be a maid*looks down with tears in her eyes*

J*comes closer to her and takes her hands* no Alex don't say that, you're not a useless stupid, you're an awesome girl. And one day you will enter college and you will be a great student

A*wipes her tears with her sleeves, but doesn't look at Justin*

J: look at me Alex

A*doesn't look*

J: Alex look at me

A*looks at him*

J: trust me, you're an awesome sweet amazing girl ok, and don't ever listen to what the others say because it's not true

A: how do you know that I'm an awesome girl?

J*smiles and strokes her cheek*because I know you, and you live with me remember?

A*smiles* thank you, you really are a great guy Justin

J: well thank you*smirks*

A*looking into Justin's eyes*

*their faces were really close to each other*

J*was about to lean in to kiss her but she quickly steps back*

A*shocked*I…I… I guess I should get back to work now

J: ye… yeah you're right

A*walks away*

J*looks at her leaving and think: what just happened?*

*at night*

J*laying on his bed thinking* what just happened today? Why did I felt like I wanted to kiss her?*sighs* I mean she's cute, smart and funny and…NO Justin what are you talking about, she's your maid, you can't think like that… ugghhh what's happening to m?*rolls his hand in his hair* I feel like I want to talk to her, to hold her, to hug her, I can't believe this*smiles* I… I really like her

*with Alex*

A*sitting in the kitchen, thinking about Justin* what am I doing? It's not right, I can't like him, he's my boss and he's rich, he's never going to like me back, he's never going to look at a girl like me, what a stupid I am


	5. Chapter 5

*the next day*

A*in the kitchen*

J: hey*smiles*

A*turns to him and smiles* hey

J: so what are you doing today?

A: what do you think? Cleaning the house of course

J*felt a little hurt to hear her say that*oh look… I was thinking… maybe… we could… hang out today

A: what?

J: you know two friends hanging out, go to the movies or something, so what do you think?

A: I would love to go but I have to clean th…

J*cuts her* you don't have to clean anything, the house is clean

A: but…

J*cuts her* I'm the boss and I make the decisions, right?*smirks*

A*smiles* fine

J: good*laughs a little*

A*laughs too*

*later*

*they went to the movies and now they're walking home*

J*holding Alex's hand*so did you like it?

A: yeah it was great

J: yeah I have to agree*smiles*

A: hey Justin?

J: yeah?

A: I need to ask you a question

J: sure, anything

A: why did you become so nice to me? I mean you were treating me very differently when I first start to work for you, you were always yelling at me and make me work, why did you cjange?

J: and you don't like it this way?

A: no no no, I love it, but I was just wondering what change your mind

J: I know at first I wasn't nice to you, but when Zeke told me that you're just a normal girl who's younger than me, I figure that he was right and it's not fair to treat you like that, you have your own problems so why I have to make things harder for you

A*shocked* wow…

J*laughs*what? You're shocked?

A*laughs* yes… I mean I would never thought that you will actually say something like that

J: yeah I have a lot of surprises

A: yeah I agree*laughs* thank you

J: for what?

A: everything, for making me work for you, for treating me nicely and for seeing me as a friend and not as a maid

J*looks at her* you don't have to thank me Alex, I'm treating you the way you deserve to be treated

A*looks at him and smiles*

*Few minutes later*

*arrives home*

J*grabbing his keys to open the door and realize that he was still holding Alex's hand all the way*

*they enter*

J*thinking: why she didn't pull away her hand from mine?*

A: mmm… I think I'm going to my room

J: yeah sure, go ahead

J*watches her leaving and smiles* she's amazing

*the next day*

J: hey Alex? Today my friends are coming for lunch, you think you can cook for us?

A: yeah sure, how many persons?

J: there's me, Zeke, Chace, Mason and Miranda

A: Miranda?

J: yeah she's an old friend

A: oh ok*thinking: who the heck is Miranda*

J: ok great, so lunch must be ready at 1 ok?

A: yeah no problem

J: thanks, you're the best*smiles* I have to go now to the mall to buy a gift for Miranda, you know I haven't seen her for years

A: oh… yeah sure

J: ok I'll see you later, bye*leaves*

A*felt a little jealous because of Miranda*

*after few hours*

*everyone came*

J*opens the door* hey

Zeke: hey man

Chace: what's up?

Mason: oh I'm starving

J*laughs*

Miranda: hey

J: Miranda*hugs her*

Mi: I miss you

J: I miss you too*pulls away* whoa you look great

Mi: thanks, you're not bad either

J*chuckles* come in

A*looking at Justin and Miranda from the kitchen*

Mason: so how's Alex?

Mi: who's Alex?

Z: she's Justin's new maid

Mi: oh

J: she's fine, hey Alex come over here

A*comes from the kitchen*

Mi*shocked* you're Alex?

A: mmm…yeah

Mi: how old are you?

A: 18

Mi: and you work as a maid?

A: yeah I guess

Mi*felt a little jealous because she was always next to Justin and she's cute*

Mason*to Alex* hey there cutie*winks at her*

J*looks at Mason* what did you just say?

M: I was just checking on Alex

J*a little pissed but doesn't show it* by calling her cutie?

M: what? Are you jealous?*smirks*

J: shut up Mason

M*chuckles* relax I was just joking

J*sighs*

A*whispers to Justin* are you ok?

J*looks at her and nods*

*after a while*

*they finish lunch and everyone is sitting on the couch except Alex who was in the kitchen*

Mi: hey Justin, can I talk to you alone for a minute?

J: yeah sure

*they went to the balcony*

J: so what is it?

Mi: I really missed you, you know?

J: yeah me too Miranda, oh I almost forgot, I've got you something

Mi: really?

J: yeah here you go*gives her a little box*

A*was looking at Justin and Miranda from the kitchen*

Mi*opens it and sees a necklace* oh my god Justin, it's beautiful

J*smiles*glad you like it

Mi: can you help me put it?

J: yeah sure*puts the necklace around Miranda's neck*

Mi*turns to him* so did you find any girlfriend?

J: no not yet

Mi: good*wraps her arms around Justin's neck*

J: Miranda what are you doing?

Mi: shuuushhtt*kisses him passionately*

A*doesn't believe what she's seeing, felt her heart broke and was really hurt*

A*runs to her room with tears in her eyes*

J*pulls away quickly* Miranda why did you do that?

Mi: Justin I really like you

J: Miranda I'm sorry… but I… I don't

Mi: what?

J: I'm sorry but I only see you as a friend

Mi*disappointed* oh…

J: I'm really sorry

Mi: no don't be, it's my fault, I shouldn't have kissed you, sorry

J: don't worry about it, friends?

Mi*smiles* yeah friends

A*in her room crying on her bed* what a stupid

J*goes to the living room with Miranda*

Ch: hey there you are you two

Z: where were you?

J: just the balcony

Mi: yeah we were just talking, nothing much

M: oh…ok

J: hey where's Alex?

Z: don't know

M: look I think we have to go now

Ch: yeah he's right

J: oh well ok, I'll see you soon

Z: yeah sure, bye

J: bye everyone

*everyone left*

J: Alex?

A*still in her room, laying on the bed*

J*knocks on the door* Alex are you in here?

A*doesn't say anything*

J: Alex?*opens the door slowly*

A*sits on the bed and looks away while wiping away her tears*

J: mmm…are you ok?

A*looking away* yeah I'm fine

J*comes closer to her* what's wrong?

A: nothing

J*turns her face with his fingers and sees that she's crying* why are you crying? What's wrong?

A: it's nothing, I'm fine

J: Alex you know you can tell me everything

A: I… I have to go and do the dishes*stands up and walks away*

J: no Alex…*she already left* *sighs*

*at night*

J*sees Alex in the kitchen* Alex?

A: I'm sorry but I'm tired and I want to go to sleep*walks away*

J*sighs*


	6. Chapter 6

*the next day*

J*sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast*

A*comes downstairs and goes to the kitchen*

A*sees Justin sitting there, so she turns and walk away*

J*stands up and follows her* Alex wait

A*going upstairs*

J*grabs her arm and pulls her back* what's wrong with you? Why are you ignoring me?

A*looking away* I'm not ignoring you

J: yeah right, I can see, did I do something wrong?

A: no you didn't sir*pulls her arm away from him and goes upstairs*

J*confused* what? Sir? *fallows her quickly and grabs her arm* what is wrong with you?

A: nothing

J: why did you just call me sir?

A: because that's what you are

J: I thought we agreed on calling me Justin

A: well it's not working for me, sorry

J: what? What is happening to you? I thought we were becoming friends

A: I'm sorry, but I don't become friend with my boss, my mom taught me that

J: what are you saying? What did I ever do to you to be like that?

A*thinking: you broke my heart* nothing, I'm sorry but I have to go*about to leave*

J*gets pissed* hey, you know I'm being very nice to you right now, I should just fire you because of the way you're talking to me

A*pissed* fine, if you want to fire me just do it, I don't care anymore, I'll find another house to clean, or maybe I should quit if it's easier for you

J: what?

A: you heard me

J: what happened to you, the Alex that I know is sweet and kind and she would never talk like that

A: well I guess that you don't know me then

J: you know what, I'm just going to let you calm down and then we will talk about this

A: fine*storms off*

A*enters her room and lays on her bed crying*

J*enters his room and lays on his bed*

*after few hours*

A*thinking in her room* oh my god, I can't believe that I did all this, I never did something like that, he's my boss and I was yelling at him and he didn't say anything, he didn't fire me, he was just so nice and I was acting like a complete jerk, I have to apologize

*at night*

J*sitting in the garden watching the stars*

A*comes to the garden and sees Justin*mmm… sir?

J*didn't respond*

A: Justin?

J*doesn't look at her* what?

A: I just want to apologize about what I did, I don't know why I did all that but I'm really sorry

J*shakes his head*

A: I know you're mad at me right now, and I know you probably going to fire me, but I just wanted to tell you that I was acting like a jerk and you must think now that I'm horrible and immature and I'm sorry*looks down*

J*stands up and looks at her* I'm never going to fire you Alex, and I don't think that you're horrible or immature, I was just shocked about what you did

A*looks at him with tears in her eyes* sorry

J*comes closer to her* I just want to know why you did all this

A: it's just because of a stupid thing that I saw, it's nothing and I rather not talk about it

J: why? What did you saw?

A: nothing, please just forget it

J: but it was something to do with me?

A: Justin please…

J*cuts her* I just want to know if I did something wrong that hurt you, because I don't ever want to hurt you

A: no it's not your fault, I know you would never hurt me

J: Alex?

A: yeah?

J: do you like me?

A*shocked and confused and doesn't know what to say* wh… what?


	7. Chapter 7

J: you heard me, do you like me?

A: why are you asking me that?

J: just answer me

A*looks away* n…no

J*shakes his head* look at me and answer

A*looks at him* why are you doing this?

J*raises his voice* just answer the damn question

A*raises her voice too* you're my boss, I'm not suppose to like you, I'm your maid

J: I just want to know

A*whispers to herself: why is he doing this to me*

J: Alex

A*tears in her eyes, yelling* you have a girlfriend, you're not suppose to ask this stupid question

J: wait, what did you just say?

A: you have a girlfriend

J: who told you that?

A: I saw you kissing Miranda the other day

J: no no no you don't understand, she kissed me, but I told her that I don't like her, we're just friends, the kiss was just a mistake

A: what?

J: she's not my girlfriend Alex

A*looks down*

J: wait a second, that was the reason why you were acting like that?

A*doesn't say anything*

J*smiles* wait wait wait, if this is the reason, this means that you were jealous and this mean that you like me

A*looks at him* what? I don't like you ok

J: yes you do, just face it already Alex, you like me*smiles*

A: no I don't, you're my boss remember?

J: so…

A: so I'm not allowed to like you

J: why not?*teasing her*

A: because I just can't ok, please just stop it

J: why do you want me to stop?*smiles*

A: because all what you're saying is not true

J*moves closer to Alex*

*now their faces are only inches away from each other*

J: it's not?

A*looking into his grey eyes, out of breath* n… n…no

J*smiles* are you sure?

A*feeling his breath* y…ye…yes

J: and what if I did this?

*before she could say a thing, he crashes his lips on hers*

A*out of guard, shocked, she didn't know what to do or think, she was confused but she didn't pull away*

J*he didn't want to let go, he wraps his arms around Alex's waist and pulls her closer*

*the kiss was perfect, it was like magic*

*after few seconds*

J*pulls away and looks at Alex, smiles*

A*out of breath* I… I…

J*rests his forehead on hers* don't say anything, just one thing, did you like it?

A*smiles and nods*

J*smiles* I told you you like me

A: shut up

J*laughs a little*

A: what are we going to do now?

J: well I think that we have to go out together, what do you think?

A: I like that idea*smiles*

J*smiles and kisses her with more passion this time*

A*deepens it and wraps her arms around Justin's neck*

J*wraps his arm around her waist and moves her closer*

A*pulls away* I can't believe I'm dating my boss

J*chuckles* you're very lucky

A: so is that means that I get a promotion?

J*laughs* you're unbelievable, but don't worry you will get anything you want, if you know how to ask for it*winks at her*

A: let me try then, can I have a promotion sir*whispers in his ears then kisses him*

J*deepens it*

A*pulls away* so?

J: you'll definitely get a promotion, you can have all my money if you want too, I don't care

A*laughs* well thank you

J*laughs* come on let's get inside and have dinner, I'm starving

A: well that's good because I made the best macaroni and cheese you'll ever taste

J: great*takes her hand and walks inside*


	8. Chapter 8

*the next day*

J*wakes up and gets downstairs*

A*preparing breakfast*

J*comes behind her, wraps his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder* hey cutie

A*smiles* hey

J*kisses her cheek* you know, I missed you all night

A: oh really?

J: yes really

A*turns to him* are you hungry?

J: yes

A: good, cause I made pancakes

J: my favorite breakfast

A*chuckles* come on let's eat

*they ate breakfast*

J: hey I want to take you to dinner tonight, what do you think?

A: mmm… you mean like a date?

J: yeah

A: great

J: it's going to be the best date ever

A: why are you so sure about yourself?*smirks*

J: I just know, I'm going to sweep you off your feet

A*chuckles* we'll see

J: yeah you will

A: did you finish your breakfast now? I have to clean those dishes

J: I don't want you to clean Alex

A: what are you talking about? You hired me to clean for you

J: yeah I know, but now that we're going out together I can't see you cleaning my house

A: why?

J: well… it's just not right, I mean you're my girlfriend and it's weird, plus I don't want you to get tired

A: don't worry, it's ok, and I'm used to getting tired

J*takes her hands* but I don't want you to get tired, I want to treat you like a princess

A*smirks* yeah right, Justin no one ever treated me like a princess, just like a stupid maid, and I'm ok with that, besides I don't deserve to be treated like a princess

J: no Alex you're wrong, you deserve to be treated more than a princess, you deserve so much better than being a maid

A: yeah but that's never going to happen

J: now that I'm here I'm going to make it happen*strokes her cheek*

A*smiles* thank you, you really are a great guy and I'm lucky to have you

J*leans in* I'm the lucky one*kisses her softly*

A*deepens it*

J*wraps his arms around her waist and moves her closer*

A*wraps her arm around his neck while the other arm was stroking his cheek*

J*pulls away* can't wait for tonight*winks at her*

A*hits him playfully on his chest* shut up and go get dressed while I do the dishes

J*chuckles* fine*walks away*

*at night*

*Alex and Justin were in their room preparing for their date*

*after few minutes*

J*gets downstairs and sits on the couch, waiting for Alex*

A*comes downstairs*

J*turns to her* whoa… you look… you're beautiful

A*blushes* thanks, you're great too

J: thank you*still looking at her*

A: so are we going to leave?

J: ye… yeah sure, come on*takes her hand and leaves*

*after few minutes*

*they arrives at a restaurant, and they sat on their table*

A: this place is amazing

J: glad you liked it

A: mmm… do you want to order?

J: yeah sure

*they ordered food and ate it*

A: that was delicious

J: yeah I agree*ordered the check*

*after few minutes*

*they left the restaurant*

A: that was great Justin, thank you

J: you're welcome, but it's not finfish yet

A: really? Why? Where are we going?

J: you'll see

*they arrived at a waterfall*

A: oh my god Justin, this is amazing

J: I knew you'll like it

*they sat on the rocks watching the waterfall*

J: hey I have something for you*pulls an envelope from his jacket and gave it to Alex*

A: what is this?

J: why don't you open it and find out

A*takes the envelope from him and opens it*

*there was a check with an amount of money and a paper written on it: "I know you want to go to college, so I hope that this money will help you*

A*shocked and tears were formed in her eyes* oh my god… Justin… I…

J: this money is for your college and I want you to have it, you deserve to enter college Alex*smiles*

A: Justin… I… I can't accept this, it's too much money

J: I don't care about the money, I just want you to be happy

A: Justin I…

J*cuts her* just take it Alex, I wasn't asking you if you want to, I'm giving it to you

A*smiles and hugs him tightly* thank you so much, I don't know how I have to repay you

J: I don't want you to repay me

A: I don't know what I did to deserve a guy like you

J: well you're a very lucky girl*smirks*

A*chuckles*

J*moves closer to Alex* and I'm a very lucky guy

A*smiles and kisses him passionately*

J*deepens it and wraps his arms around her waist*

A*smiles through the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck*

J*pulls away and starts kissing her neck*

A*runs her hands through his hair and closes her eyes*

J*says between the kisses* I… love… you

A*shocked, opens her eyes quickly* what?

J*looks at her and smiles* I love you

A*smiles* you love me?

J*smiles and kisses her passionately* I… love… you… I adore… you*says between the kisses*

A*smiles* I love you too

J*smiles and kisses her with more passion*

*after a while, they went back home*

A: I really had a great time tonight

J: me too

A: can I go to sleep now?

J: of course, why are you asking?

A: I thought I had to do something before I go to sleep, like cleaning or something

J: no you don't have to do anything

A*smiles* ok then, goodnight

J*smiles* goodnight sweetie


	9. Chapter 9

*the next day*

J*wakes up and went to the kitchen*

A*was eating breakfast*

J*sees her* can't you wait to eat breakfast with your boyfriend?*smirks*

A*chuckles* sorry, but I was starving

J*sits next to her and pecks her lips* it's ok, so what are we eating?

A: eggs and bacon

J: yyuumm it's looks delicious

A: of course it is, I prepared it*smirks*

J*looks at her and smiles* that's why I like it even more

A*smiles* you're so cute

J: well thank you*starts to eat*

*after a while*

A: so what are you doing today?

J: well I was going over to Zeke to hang out a little but I don't want to leave you*takes her hands*

A: ok come on, you'll see me at night

J: oh so you want me to leave?

A: mmm… well yeah, go and have some fun

J: so you won't miss me?

A*comes closer to Justin* you know I will

J: then why do you want me to go?*smiles*

A: you know what? Just do whatever you want

J: I know one thing I want right now*strokes her cheek and leans in to kiss her*

A*stopped him*

J*confused*what's wrong?

A*smiles* not now lover boy, I have to go to the market and buy some stuff

J: oh come on, just one kiss

A: I know how it will end up

J: how?

A: I'll end up not going to the market and you'll end up not going to Zeke

J: I'm ok with that

A*smirks and grabs her purse* see you tonight

J: oh come on

A*teasing him* bye Justin

J: Alex?

A*smiles, opens the door and leaves*

J*sighs*

*later that day*

Z: so Justin, how's your maid?

J: ok first her name is Alex, and second she's great*smiles*

Z: oh… so you're getting along with her now?

J: yeah, she's awesome

Z: oh my god… are you two…

J: well…

Z: you are… oh my god*laughs*

J: what?

Z: I did not see that coming

J: yeah well it did ok

Z: how?

J: it just happened, she's just wonderful

Z*sarcastic* my little Justin is in love

J: shut up Zeke

Z: I'm happy for you man, Alex is perfect

J: yeah she is and thanks

Z: I have to go over to your house and see her

J: ok fine, come tomorrow if you want

Z: ok great

J: I have to go now so see you tomorrow

Z: yeah bye

J: bye*leaves*

*at night*

A*sitting on the couch watching TV*

J*comes home* hey

A: hey

J*sits next to her* what are you watching?

A*sighs* there's nothing on TV

J: oh… well I'm sorry I'm late, I was with Zeke

A: no it's ok

J: tomorrow Zeke is coming over

A: oh… ok

J: yeah I just wanted you to know

A: well I'm glad that you can hang out with your friends and have fun

J: hey Alex? Don't you have some friends that you can hang out with while I'm not home?

A: well…*looks down*

J*takes her hands* what's wrong?

A: I had a best friend, Harper, but we don't talk anymore

J: why?

A: we had a fight, and I never saw her since then

J: oh… I'm sorry

A: yeah… hey wait

J: what?

A: Nick

J: Nick?

A: there's Nick, I can hang out with him*smiles*

J: can I know who's Nick?

A: you met him the other day in the mall, don't you remember?

J: oh yeah, I remember him

A: he's great I'll definitely call him some day to hang out

J: yeah… I don't know if it's a good idea

A: what? Why?

J: well I don't know if you noticed but he's kind of have a crush on you

A: what? How did you know?

J: well it's because of the way he talked to you

A: no… I think you're wrong

J: come on Alex, it's obvious that he likes you

A: I don't care about this right now, I just want to have some fun

J: and I'm not saying that you shouldn't, but can't you find another one to hang out with?

A*smiles* are you jealous?

J: what? No, of course not, why would I be jealous?

A: ok then, if you're not jealous I'll call him

J*sighs* ok fine I'm jealous

A*laughs* I knew it

J: Alex please… it's not time for jokes now

A: sorry, but Justin you know that the only person I want to be with is you, you don't have to be worried

J: I know… but I just…

A*cuts him* you have to trust me Justin*kisses him softly*

J*deepens it*

A*pulls away*

J*smiles* fine

A*smirks* see I know how to change your mind in one second

J*smiles* you know I can't resist you

A: yeah I know*laughs a little*

J*laughs* you're unbelievable

A: what you have to do?*smirks*

J: nothing, I love you the way you are

A: you're so cute*cuddles up to him*

J*smiles and wraps his arms around her and continue watching TV*


	10. Chapter 10

*the next day*

*at 3 pm*

Z*knocks on the door*

J*opens it* hey

Z: hey man

J: come in

A*comes from the kitchen* hey Zeke

Z: Alex, hey, ok first of all I want to congratulate you for being with Justin

J: thanks man

A: yeah that's really nice of you

Z: I'm happy for you two

J: thanks

Z: ok so shall we watch a movie

J: yeah sure

*after a while*

Z: ok so I'm going to leave

J: yeah well I see you soon

Z: yeah, bye

J: bye

Z*leaves*

A: he's nice

J*smiles*yeah he's the best

A: I'm thinking of calling Nick and ask him to hang out tomorrow

J*his smile fade* oh yeah…

A*takes his hands* Justin we talked about this, you have to trust me remember?

J: yeah yeah I know*sighs*

A*smiles and kisses his cheek* great, I'm going to call him right now*grabs her phone and calls him*

*after few minutes*

J: so?

A: tomorrow we're going to the mall at 7

J: yeah well I hope you'll have fun

A*smiles* thanks

*the next day*

J: hey

A: hey

J: so today you're going with Nick to the mall?

A: yeah, I'm so excited

J: why?

A: because I miss him, I haven't see him in years

J: yeah great*sarcastic*

A: you know jealousy does not agree with you

J: oh please, I'm not that jealous

A*looks at him* oh really?

J: yeah, I'm totally cool with this

A: then great, I can go out with him without being worried about you

J: yeah sure

*after a while*

A*gets downstairs* ok so, I'm leaving now

J: yeah ok, have fun

A*pecks his lips* thanks*leaves*

J*sighs*

*with Alex and Nick*

N*Sees her* hey

A: hey*hugs him*

N: I miss you

A*pulls away* I miss you too

N: I'm really happy that we're hanging out together

A: yeah me too

*with Justin*

J*was thinking about Alex and Nick, then he decided to go to the mall and spy on them*

J*grabs his jacket and leaves*

*with Alex*

N: you know, you look awesome

A: oh thanks, you're not bad yourself

N*smiles* thanks, I've been working out

A*chuckles*

N: I really miss those days when we used to hang out together

A: me too, and I can't believe that you here, in LA

N: yeah well I took a year of from college, and I came here for some vacation

A: that's great

N: yeah I know right

A: so what are you doing in college?

N: oh I'm studying medicine

A: oh my god, really?

N: yeah

A*smiles* I'm so happy for you

N*smiles* thanks

J*arrives to the mall, and starts searching for Justin and Nick*

*after few minutes*

J*he found them and starts fallowing them to see what they're doing*


	11. Chapter 11

*Alex and Nick were talking, laughing and having so much fun*

*Justin was still spying on them*

*after a while*

*Alex and Nick walk outside to the garden and sat on a bench*

J*fallows them*

A*looking at the stars* the stars are beautiful

N*looking at Alex* yeah you are

A*turns to him quickly* what?

N*embarrassed* mmm… nothing

A: so how's college?

N: good but very tiring

A: yeah…

N: and you?

A: oh… well… I… I'm taking a year off*lying*

N: oh good

A: yeah…

N: mmm… so…*takes her hands*

J*sees him and whispers to himself* what the hell is he doing?

A: Nick what…

N*kisses her passionately*

J*gets really angry* OH MY GOD… I'M GOING TO KILL HIM AND HER

A*tries to pull away but didn't work*

N*pulling her closer*

J*stands up quickly and leaves*

N*wraps his arms around her*

A*finally pulls away and stands up* NICK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

N: I really like you Alex

A: I HAVE A BOYFRIEND

N: WHAT?

A: OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST KISSED ME

N: I'm really sorry, I didn't know that you have a boyfriend

A: YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE KISSED ME, OH MY GOD

N: I'm really sorry

A: JUST LEAVE ME ALONE

N: no please don't do this

A: DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME AGAIN*storms off*

N: Alex wait…

*she already left*

*after a while*

J*was waiting for Alex to come back home, really angry*

A*opens the door and enters*

J*sees her* oh well, here you are

A: mmm… yeah

J: so how was your date?

A: date? It wasn't a date

J*sarcastic*oh really? Are you sure about that?

A: what's wrong with you?

J: oh nothing, I was just wondering how was the kiss

A*shocked* what?

J*starts to yell* you know the kiss in the garden THAT SHOULD NEVER HAVE TO HAPPEN

A: how did you find out, were you spying on me? I thought that you trusted me

J: TRUSTED YOU, YOU KISSED THIS JERK AND YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT TRUST

A: I didn't kiss him, he kissed me ok

J: oh yeah, and you just kissed him back

A: WHAT? I DIDN'T

J: YES YOU DID I SAW YOU

A: WELL YOU DIDN'T SEE VERY WELL BECAUSE I PULLED AWAY

J: YEAH AFTER FEW MINUTES

A: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I DIDN'T WANT TO KISS HIM, BESIDES I TOLD HIM TO NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN

J*really mad* you know what? I'm the one who's never going to talk to you again*about to leave*

A: WHAT? NO PLEASE*tears starts running from her eyes*

J: and you know what? You, me, it's over

A*starts crying* no please, don't do this, please

J: it's over Alex

A: Justin please

J*says coldly* I'm your boss and the only name you're allowed to call me with is sir

A*starts crying really bad* please… don't do this…

J*looks at her one last time and goes upstairs*

A*sits on the couch, crying*


	12. Chapter 12

*the next day*

J*wakes up and went to the kitchen*

A*was preparing breakfast*

J*was still mad because of Alex*

A*looks at him with sad eyes*

J*looks at her then turns away*

A: I… I made breakfast

J: I'm going out

A*felt tears in her eyes*

J*sees her about to cry, he was hurt to see her like that but he couldn't forgive her*

J*opens the door and leaves*

A*tears fell from her eyes, puts a plate of pancake in front of her and starts eating*

*after a while*

A*cleaning the house*

J*comes back home*

J*sees her cleaning and wanted to tell her to stop but didn't*

J*walks past her and goes to his room*

S*watches him walking away*

*at night*

J*sitting on the couch watching TV*

A*comes from the kitchen*mmm… sir I need to go to the market and get some cleaning stuff

J*it hurts him so much to hear her calling him sir* yeah ok

A*nods and leaves*

J*rest his head on the couch and shut his eyes* oh my god*sighs*

*with Alex*

A*thinking* I can't do this anymore, I can't just live with him without being able to be with him, I think it's better for me to just leave*Tears in her eyes* I wish my parents were still here to help me

*after few minutes*

A*comes back home*

J*sitting on the couch*

A*puts the stuff in the kitchen and walks back to Justin* mmm… sir I need to tell you something

J*doesn't look at her* what?

A: I think I'm going to… quit

J*looks at her* what?

A: I'm quitting

J*confused* why?

A: because I just can't deal with all of this anymore

J: you can't just quit you know, were are you going to stay

A: I'll find another place to clean

J: yeah and tonight where are you going to stay, you'll not find a place to clean in the middle of the night

A: don't worry about me, I can take care of myself

J*hurt but hides it* what if you don't?

A: I don't care, I just want to get out of here and stay away from you*tears in her eyes*

J: fine if that's what you want, but you're sleeping here tonight

A: I don't want to

J: I'm not letting you sleep in the street

A: why do you care?

J: I… I… just go to sleep

A*walks away*

J*sighs*

*the next day*

A*gets downstairs with her suitcase*

J: well I hope you'll find a good place

A: thanks*gives him an envelope*

J: what's this?

A: this is your money that you gave me the other day

J*shakes his head*I don't want it

A: me neither, this is your money and I can't accept it and especially when I'm not working for you anymore

J: just leave it with you, you'll need it

A: thanks but I can take care of myself*grabs her suitcase* thanks for everything, bye sir

J*he wanted to tell her so badly to stay but he couldn't* by…bye

A*opens the door and leaves with tears in her eyes*

J*runs his hand in his hair* what have I done? I'm never going to see her again*sighs*

A*started directly to search for a place to work and stay in*

*after a while*

A*she found a place*

Jerry: ok so this is you room

A: yeah ok

Jerry: now go and start working

A: yes sir

*after few days*

*Jerry wasn't really a good boss, he was always yelling at Alex and hitting her when she did something wrong or when she was resting*

A*she couldn't quit because that was the only place she found, so she was stuck in this miserable place*

*Justin was also miserable because he missed Selena so much and he couldn't live without her, he just wished that he knew where she works so that he could go over to her and tell her that he's sorry and he wants her back*

**sorry it's a short chap:(**


	13. Chapter 13

*after a week*

Zeke*knocks on Justin's door*

J*opens it* oh hey Zeke

Z: hey*enters* mmm… we're Alex?

J: a week ago we had a fight and she left

Z: what? Why you didn't tell me?

J: because I didn't want to talk about it

Z: and where is she now?

J: I have no idea*sits on the couch and sighs*

Z*sits next to him* and how are you?

J: not good

Z: do you miss her

J: more than you'll ever think

Z: then why you don't go and tell her to come back

J: didn't you hear me Zeke, I don't know where she is… I just want to see her and talk to her and hug her… I miss her so much

Z: don't worry I'll help you find her

J: how are you going to do that?

Z: don't worry I got an idea

J: thank you so much, you're a great friend

Z: yeah I know

J*smiles*

Z: ok I guess I'll go now

J: yeah ok

Z*leaves*

*after few days*

Z*calls Justin*

J*picks up* hello

Z: you're going to love me

J: what?

Z: I found Alex

J*shocked* what?

Z: I found where she works

J: where?

Z: in the 5th street, second house

J: yeah I know this place

Z: yeah well she there

J: thank you so much man, I owe you

Z: go get your girl

J: bye

Z: bye*hangs up*

J*went quickly to the address that Zeke told him*

*when he arrives he knocked on the door*

A*opens it and sees that it's Justin, was shocked and speechless*

J*doesn't know what to say, she was wearing the uniform* mmm… he…hey

A: Alex? What…what are you doing here?

J: I came here to tell you… that I… I…

A: tell me what Justin?

J: I want you back Alex, I miss you so much and I can't live without you

A*doesn't know what to say* Justin… I…

Jerry: who's on the door?

A: mmm… no one…

Jerry*sees Justin* who are you?

J: I need to talk with Alex

Jerry: oh is this your friend? How many times did I told you that you can't talk with anyone

A: I'm sorry sir

Jerry*mad* SORRY? YOU'RE A STUPID MAID

J*gets angry* hey don't talk to her like that

Jerry: oh you're so sweet*sarcastic* but you know what? She's my maid and I can do whatever I want with her

J: she didn't do anything, you didn't have to yell at her

Jerry: I told you I can do whatever I want, I can hit her, want to see*hits Alex really hard*

A*winces from the pain*

J*really mad* YOU STUPID…*punches Jerry in his face*

Jerry: ouuuchhhh

J*worried* Alex are you alright?

A: yeah… I guess

J: you're coming with me, I'm not leaving you with this jerk one more minute*takes his hand and pulls her out of the house*

A*pulls back* no Justin stop

J: what's wrong?

A: I can't go back with you

J: what? Why not?

A: Justin I have to work here, I need money

J: you don't have to worry about the money when you're with me

A: no Justin I have to work and earn my own money

J: I don't want you to care about the money and I don't want you to work either and especially as a maid, you don't deserve it

A: Justin please…

J: Alex I'm not leaving without you

A*tears in her eyes*

J: I love you and I'm not letting you go from me one more time

A: Justin… stop…

J: Alex please just come with me

Jerry*comes outside* she's not going anywhere

J: it's not your business

Jerry: yeah it is, she's my maid

J: SHE'S NOT A MAID

A*flinch because of how he yelled*

J: SHE'S AN AMAZING GIRL THAT DESERVE TO GO TO COLLEGE AND HAVE A FUTUR

Jerry: oh yeah, you think she can be a college girl*laughs* look at her

A*looks down*

J: SHE'S A THOUSAND TIME BETTER THAN YOU, YOU JERK, SHE'S WONDERFUL AND SHE DON'T DESERVE TO BE TREATED LIKE YOU'RE DOING

Jerry: FINE, IF YOU WANT HER THAN TAKE HER*takes Alex by her arm and throw it on Justin*

J*catches and hugs her tight*

A*crying*

J: don't worry I'm here*stocks her cheek*

Jerry: GO… LEAVE NOW… YOU AND YOUR STUPICD GIRLFRIEND

J: come on Alex please just come with me

A*looks at him and nods*

J*smiles and leaves with her*


	14. Chapter 14

*they arrive home*

A: thank you

J: you don't have to thank me, I did what I had to do

A: you really are a great guy Justin

J*smiles*

A: I think I should go and unpack my stuff*about to go*

J*grabs her arm, pulls her back and kisses her passionately*

A*out of guard*

J*wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer*

A*still shocked about that kiss but didn't pull back*

J*pulls away and starts stroking her cheek* I missed you so much

A*tears in her eyes* I… I missed you too*hugs him tightly*

J*runs his hands in her hair and buried his face in her neck* I'm never leaving you again, I promise

A: thank you

J*pulls away from the hug*

A: so… what do you want me to do next? Clean the house, do the dishes…what?

J: no no no, you're not here to work as maid, not anymore

A: what? But I can't stay here without working

J: listen to me, you don't have a place to stay, so you're staying with me but you're not going to work

A: but what about the house

J: I will hire another maid

A: I can't accept this, it's… it's too much

J*takes her hands* Alex you're my girlfriend ok, and I'm not letting you work for me or work for anyone and especially as a maid, and I definitely won't let you alone in the middle of the street, so you're staying here…with me*smiles* forever

A*smiles and tears runs from her eyes* I don't know what I did to deserve a guy like you

J*smiles and wipes her tears from her eyes then kisses her softly*

A*smiles through the kiss and deepens it*

J*pulls her closer*

A*wraps her arms around his neck and runs her finger in his hair*

J: I… love… you*says between the kisses*

A*pulls away* I love you too

J*smiles* you should go and rest a little

A*smiles* come with me

J: what?

A: I need a cuddle

J*laughs* well then come on*takes her hand and pulls her to his bedroom*

A*lays on his bed*

J*lays next to her and wraps his arms round her*

A*wraps her arm around him and rests her head on his chest*

J*looks at her and smiles* you're so cute when you're like that you know?

A: oh really? Well thank you*smirks* and you're so hot with your muscular body

J: really? You think I'm hot?

A*smiles at him* yes you are, you're amazing

J*kisses her softly*

A*smiles through the kiss*

J*pulls away* I love you

A: I love you more*closes her eyes*

J*smiles and closes his eyes too*

** THE END**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY:)**


End file.
